


Day 1: Break Up

by aesthetickuroo



Series: KuroTsuki Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, krtsk angst week, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: Krtsk Angst Week, 2018.11.10 - Break uptwitter: @aesthetickuroo





	Day 1: Break Up

**_"The same day of the break up"_ **

 

\--Kei. We´ve to break up.

 

Kuroo´s voice echoed in his mind, full of sadness and at the verge of breaking.

 

\--I cannot handle the distance.

 

Again that voice, that blue and broken voice. Tsukishima Kei didn't know how to answer back that sentence. So he just answered with his cold and emotionless voice.

 

\--Okay.  
\--That's all?  
\--Yeah that´s all.--Kei said, with an empty voice.  
\-- Aren´t you gonna fight?  
\--No, everything is said and everything is done. Bye.

 

And Tsukishima Kei hung up the telephone like nothing. He didn´t feel anything at all. It was like he was empty, without feelings for the boy who has been with him for a year. The one who made him love the volleyball the way he does right now. Tsukishima Kei did anything that night, he went to sleep and continued his life as nothing happened.

Like Kuroo and him had nothing. Like in one point of the relationship, the blonde´s heart didn't beat with an incredible force because of the beautiful image of the black haired man next to him.

Like nothing.

And on a little student flat in Tokyo, Kuroo Tetsuro was trying to understand what happened. He has to cut the relationship, but he didn´t expect to Tsukishima to say those things. He expected Kei to fight back instead of giving up. He expected him to care for him.

He expected too much.

 

* * *

 

 

_**“Two days after the break up”** _

 

The alarm rang at 9 o´clock in the morning. In the early morning of a Saturday, Tsukishima Kei woke up because he had something important to do. Quickly and silently, he got up from the bed and ran to the shower, enjoying the warm water droplets covering his body in the morning. He dressed up like always, comfy and casual, a shirt, his jeans, not forgetting his headphones and his jacket.

He took an apple for the trip to the train station and went outside taking his keys. He verified the clock again, rushed. The train sets off at 10:10 am, and it was the 9.45 am. His long legs let him arrive at the station in less than 10 minutes; advantages of having long legs and being so tall.

Fifteen minutes before the train sets off, he decided to go to the flower shop from the station, the old lady waved at him, but he was with the automatic pilot activated. With the music buzzing in his ears and the money in his hand, he reached a table full of red roses, taking one and paying for it immediately.

With a light smile, he went outside of the shop with this flower on his hand, going to the platform after passing through the ticket machine. His toe was tapping the floor, desperate because he wanted the train to arrive at the station. And when it arrived, swiftly he sat on his seat and started watching through the window, enjoying the music coming from his headphones and being careful to not to overwhelm the stem of the rose.

One hour and a half later, Kei arrived at his destination. Excited and with a little smile, he went through the station and reached the big square of the train station. Kei sat where he always sat, on a little bench a little bit far from the jumble from the train station.

 

He waited.

 

He watched his telephone.

 

And he kept waiting.

 

One, two, three hours.

 

Not a message, not a call.

 

And the rose felt.

 

And Kei realized, that that phone call, was very real.

 

Real like the tears that were flooding his eyes, and real like the petals from that rose, which were trampled because of the tumult of people at the peak hour.

 

Real.

 

And painful.


End file.
